Blue Ribbon Challenges
In the four arenas of the Clash in the Clouds DLC Pack, the player will be forced to face off against fifteen waves of various enemies. Each wave also has a special activity that the player can choose to do that will unlock a large sum of Silver Eagles and a Blue Ribbon. The Blue Ribbon Champ Achievement/Trophy is awarded upon completing every Blue Ribbon Challenge. The OPS Zeal Ribbons #Defeat the wave using only Sky-Line strikes. #Defeat the wave while only taking Shield damage. #*The more your Shield has been upgraded, the better. It also helps if you have anything that helps your Shield recover faster. #Defeat the wave using only the Sky-Hook attacks and Shotgun. #*For some reason using the Rocket Turret does not end the challenge. #Defeat the wave using only Machine Guns or the Crank Gun. #*The Machine Gun and Repeater count towards this challenge; the Burstgun does not. #Defeat the wave using only the Pistol and Hand Cannon. #*Head Master or other gears help if you do heart shoots #Defeat the wave without picking up weapons or looting corpses. #*Corpses may be looted after the Blue Ribbon Challenge banner pops up. #Defeat all enemies using only zoomable weapons while they are zoomed. #*All weapons are zoomable (excluding the Sky-Hook). The Sniper Rifle, Burstgun and RPG are recommended, as these weapons have practical scopes. #Defeat all enemies using only Tears; Possession Traps; and Return to Sender traps. #*The Tesla Coils brought in through Tears are a shockingly good way of accomplishing this. #Defeat all enemies without ever hitting anyone in the head or the heart. #*The simplest way is to avoid using guns, and instead rely on explosive weapons (such as the RPG), melee, and Vigors. #Defeat the Siren before she performs a resurrection. #*Upgrade the Devil's Kiss Vigor to its full potential, then let her have it. Using the Hail Fire or RPG can also help you. #*Another easy way is by using the Volley Gun and Charge, after fully upgrading them both. #Defeat the wave without using Sky-Lines or Hook-points. #Defeat the wave within 1:15. #*Use Undertow to pull enemies near a ledge, then shove them off with another Undertow. Most effective when upgraded so it can pull in 3 enemies at a time. #Defeat the wave using only weapons fired from a Sky-Line or Sky-Line strikes. #Defeat the wave using only Shock Jockey or headshots. #*Avoid Friendly Fire, otherwise you'll fail the challenge. #Defeat each enemy with a different Vigor type. #*Keep track of what Vigors you have and haven't used. #*Killing an enemy with the Motorized Patriot Tear does not fail the challenge. #*Motorized Patriot is vulnerable to Undertow Duke and Dimwit Theatre Ribbons #Defeat all enemies with the Shotgun. #*There is a Shotgun available through a Tear near the starting point, if you don't have one. #*Use the Sniper Rifle (also available through a Tear) to shoot the helmets of the Beasts before harming them, to make them easier to damage. #Defeat two enemies with a possessed Patriot. #*You can pull the enemies with undertow if the patriot doesn't move #Force three Firemen to self destruct while airborne from Bucking Bronco or Undertow. #*It's best to take away most of their health using guns before using Undertow/Bucking Bronco. The mines can be detonated as well. #*Bucking bronco uses less salts than undertow #Damage five enemies with Vigor Traps. #*Simply charging the trap and throw it directly at an enemy. There is no need to place a trap on a surface and wait for the enemy to wander into it. Easiest with Return to Sender or Murder of Crows. #Complete the wave in under 0:45. #Defeat the Handyman while he's electrocuting a Sky-Line. #*Weaken it, then jump on a skyline and wait until the Handyman grabs onto the skyline, then jump off and finish it off. #Defeat five enemies with Undertow. #Defeat two enemies with a possessed Barrage Automaton. #*When the green glow of Possession wears off, just hit the automaton with Possession again until the Blue Ribbon Challenge banner pops up. #*You can use Undertow to gather enemies on one spot, so that the Turret can easily dispose of them. #Defeat every enemy with a different weapon or Vigor. #*Just be aware of the weapons and Vigors you have and haven't used. #Complete the wave using only Charge, Return to Sender, and Shotguns. #Defeat the Patriot with a possessed enemy. #*Get the Patriot's health down to a minimum, so he'll be taken down faster. #Defeat all enemies with Vigor traps. #*The easiest way is to charge Return to Sender, which counts as a trap, and throw the bullets directly at the enemies. #Defeat five enemies with a single Devil's Kiss blast. #*Try to get five enemies together in a group, you can use undertow. #Defeat the Handyman with a Tesla Coil. #*Tesla Coils can only be brought in through Tears. You can also use Undertow to full the Handyman toward the Tesla Coil. You may weaken the Handyman with guns and Vigors, only the last hit must be from a Tesla Coil. #Complete the wave in under 1:30. #*Use Undertow to pull enemies near a ledge, then shove them off with another Undertow. Most effective when upgraded so it can pull in 3 enemies at a time. #*You can use charge to move faster to the zeppelin. Raven's Dome Ribbons #Defeat all enemies with the Sky-Hook melee. #*Attacking enemies under the effect of Undertow will usually cause them to die in just two strikes (the second one being the execution). #Defeat all enemies with the Pistol. #*The Pistol does more damage when all upgrades have been purchased. Headshots are also advised. #*Dragging the enemies to you with Undertow will make them easier targets and easier to perform a headshot on. #Defeat all enemies using only the Undertow Vigor. #*You don't have to leave the Hovercraft you start on if your Salts and Undertow are highly upgraded. #Defeat all enemies with Vigor traps. #*Throw Devil's Kiss and Shock Jockey traps in one area and try to lure your foes in to a fiery/shocking doom. Use Return to Sender for defense. #*Another way is to simply charge Vigors and throw them directly at the enemies. The most effective in this use are Devil's Kiss, Shock Jockey, and Return to Sender (though Return to Sender is most useful when charged with ammo). #*The upgraded Murder of Crows causes enemies killed by it to become traps. #*Do not use Possession traps as enemies killed by a possessed enemy does not count. #Defeat the Handyman before any other enemy. #*It's best you use Undertow to pull the Handyman toward you, then fire at his heart to deal the most damage. Use weapons like the RPG and Hail Fire. #*Be sure to keep the Handymen away from the Soldiers, as he might throw them at you, killing them. #*Murder of Crows can keep him occupied, but puts the other enemies at risk. #Defeat five enemies via Friendly Fire. #*"Friendly Fire" also includes turrets brought in through Tears and possessed enemies. #Defeat the Volley Gunner and the Zealot before damaging any Snipers. #*Stay on your Hovercraft, as it is a great cover. #*The Zealot happens to stand next to a Tesla Coil Tear when the wave starts. #*Use Undertow to push them of the ledge if you get the chance. #*The Sniper Riffle is recommended in this wave. #Defeat all enemies with turrets or environmental hazards. #*Gun Automatons, Rocket Automatons, and Mosquitoes count toward this goal. #Defeat all enemies in 60 seconds using Vigors only. #*Use Undertow to pull enemies near a ledge, then shove them off with another Undertow. Most effective when upgraded so it can pull in 3 enemies at a time. #Take no damage for 30 seconds. #*The enemies won't start attacking until they notice you, so just take cover for 30 seconds without shooting or anything else that might draw attention to you. #Defeat all enemies with the Shotgun. #*The Heater also qualifies for this goal. #*So much as using a Vigor fails the challenge. #Defeat the wave without picking up weapons or looting corpses. #*Corpses may be looted after the Blue Ribbon Challenge banner pops up. #Defeat all enemies while they are distracted with a Booker Decoy Tear. #*This is one of the most difficult challenges to complete. But if you're careful enough and take your time, you should have no problem completing it. #*Damage the Patriots to minimum health and then open the decoy Tear and finish them. #*If you having trouble getting the Patriot to notice the decoy, use Undertow to drag him closer (Note: Undertow can greatly damage the Patriot). #*Stay in cover and use Return to Sender as a shield when you have to get out. #Defeat each enemy with the same weapon-type it wields. #*The Soldiers carry Shotguns and Machine Guns. #*Observe what each enemy is carrying before dispatching them. #*Usage of Undertow is allowed, and makes identifying the weapon each enemy uses much easier while they are still. #*Having enemies die due to friendly fire will not make you fail this ribbon, but only if the friendly fire is NOT from a possessed enemy. Try to position enemies in front of other enemies and try to make them fire into each other. #*Return to Sender is highly effective in this round as protection, just make sure the traps doesn't hit any enemies. #Defeat each enemy with a different weapon. #*Keep track of what weapons you have and haven't used. #*You can use Undertow to defeat one of the Firemen, as free fall apparently counts as a "weapon." Emporia Arcade Ribbons #Defeat an enemy affected by Bucking Bronco with a possessed Motorized Patriot. #Defeat two enemies who are riding Sky-Lines with traps. #*Using the Return to Sender Vigor is likely the best option here. #*Placing traps on walls and ceilings that are near skylines and luring enemies onto the skylines works too. #Defeat the wave with hazards or support brought in through Tears. #*Gun Automatons, Rocket Automatons, and Mosquitoes count toward this goal. Oil Slicks, Water Puddles, and Tesla Coils brought in through Tears are a good way of accomplishing this. #*Usage of Possession is allowed, and likely the easiest way to accomplish this. #Defeat the wave using a different weapon or Vigor on every enemy. #*Keep track of which Vigors you have and haven't used. #Defeat both Handymen while they are electrocuting a Sky-Line. #*Weaken it, then jump on a skyline and wait until the Handyman grabs onto the skyline, then jump off and finish it off. #Defeat all enemies using only the Shotgun. #*Use Return to Sender as a shield. #*Usage of the Heater is not allowed. #Defeat two enemies with the Fireman’s suicide attack. #*Lower the Fireman's health bar, then try to get two enemies close in proximity when he charges up his self-destruction. #*Use Bucking Bronco or Undertow to help to keep enemies grouped up. #Defeat the wave within 1:20. #Defeat the Siren before destroying the Zeppelin. #*It may be safest to snipe the Siren from the Zeppelin or one of the smaller airships. Occasionally the Siren stops moving when too far away from the player, making it an easy shot. #Defeat all enemies using only the Sniper Rifle. #*Going for headshots will save ammunition. #Defeat all enemies while they are distracted with a Booker Decoy Tear. #Defeat all Soldiers and Zealots with Bucking Bronco; followed by Charge. #*Knocking enemies off the city with Bucking Bronco also counts. #Defeat each enemy with the same weapon-type it wields. #*Observe what each enemy is carrying before dispatching them. #*Usage of Undertow is allowed, and makes identifying the weapon each enemy uses much easier while they are still. #*Having enemies die due to friendly fire will not make you fail this ribbon, but only if the friendly fire is NOT from a possessed enemy. Try to position enemies in front of other enemies and try to make them fire into each other. #Defeat the Handyman with a Motorized Patriot Tear. #*Reduce the Handyman's health so the Patriot can finish him off quickly. #Knock four corpses off of Columbia before the Siren can resurrect them. #*Using Undertow is the best way to do so. Can unlock automatically, probably from the level rearranging itself and causing bodies to fall out of the level. Bugs/Glitches *Occasionally, when a Handyman is distracted by a Decoy and is killed, the Ribbon won't pop up, thus stopping you from obtaining the Blue Ribbon Champ Achievement/Trophy. As of yet, there is no way to fix this. *Enemies and bodies dropped from a height are often considered to be 'fallen from Columbia' by the game engine. This can result in some unexpected behavior regarding the Blue Ribbon Challenges, particularly on challenges that involve killing enemies in a certain order or with certain weapons/vigors: ** In Wave 15 of Emporia Arcade, the Blue Ribbon Challenge will sometimes be completed without the player doing anything shortly after the wave begins. When wave starts, bodies that are intended to be resurrected by the Siren are dropped from barges in groups of four, thereby triggering the 'fallen' status on all enemies other than the Siren.BioShock Infinite: Clash in the Clouds - Emporia Arcade, Wave 15 Auto-Blue Ribbon Glitch on YouTube ** This same glitch can unlock the Rope-a-Dope Achievement without actually kicking enemy off Columbia, but just dropping him/her from some height. * There is a known glitch on Raven's Dome where the enemies will not attack the player. They seem to be aware of the player's presence, as they shout threats and insults, regardless of how close the player gets. Despite this, it's still possible for the player to achieve point-blank stealth kills. It is unknown what causes this glitch and whether or not it can happen on other waves.BioShock Infinite: Clash in the Clouds - No Enemy AI Aggro Glitch on YouTube References Category:Clash in the Clouds DLC Category:Walkthroughs